kunaichroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Aami and Kushin relationship
5/18/13 Guest_Mitkkoto: //Amai and Okami walked out of their home with long yawns, her hair was frazzled and her clothes ruffled, okami was no better either with fur as messy as ever. The night before they were announce chunin so, of course, they celebrated "mmmm what are we doing today Okami?" Okami barked happily and kept walking "hmm?" KushinShirogane: ~Kushin would be walking down the same street as amai once be say the girl that draged him on a dated he turn around and ran toward his wearhouse me thought to himself maybe she didnt see me oh boy im in the safe zone i cant let a girl get in my life or ill fail as a puppet master and a ninja or ill do something stupid hopeful she did that date as a joke and dosent like be Kushin bluchs as he kept running into people yelling as he was running.~"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh....please dont see me please."~Kushine would be wereing his chunin vest he was given today but once he looked down it was bloodyed from earlyer all his wounds were re opening the hole from the kunai that periced his left lung opened pooring blood as Kushin slowed down the gash in his shoulder would burst open his weak stiching didnt hold well. Kushin would gasp for air as he fell in the middel of a the village and thee villages walked around him like they saw nothing wround with they boy as he blood pooled onto the snow making a crimson spot. Kushin would yell.~"Damn it all my stichs again. again things are going black how many times will i go and black out...oh shit i couldnt make it to the flower shop to buy amai something nice before are date i swear im not once to date i still think it was a joke on me or something." Guest_Mitkkoto: //As Amai and Okami wandered through the streets they would stop and talk to vendors and townsfolk like always. Amai didn’t were the chinin vest, instea she had ripped the chunin band off and wrapped it around her arm “Okami you still haven’t said were we are going” Okami just barked when they rounded the corner and spotted Kushin standing in a pool of his own blood “Oh god” she ran over to him and stood infront of him “WHAT HAPPENED??” still she was all messy and unkept from waking up and celebratin with her clan last night\\ KushinShirogane: ~Kushin bit his lips as he attempted to get up weakly.~"Nothing i just had a mission dont you see i have my vest to. i forgot to get to flowers for are date or did you forget. Leading on to my last question? Whats the point in talking to me. Do you really want to date me. I am a shirogane were just a clan in useing puppets were no big in numbers i dont think you clan will like that very much. just never mind about everything i guess."~Kushin would get up as he leaned against a wall walking while leaning on it. Kushin would be driping with blood as he used his hands to try to stop the bleeding as he took off running to his wearhouse as he said before he took off~"Im nothing more then just some guy or the puppet boy."~Kushin would leave a trail of blood as he entered his puppet house. the table fliped over the tools scattered showing the boy had something happen to him resently. His copy of the orders from the kage were on the floor still scrolled as he walked into his bedroom taking his shirt off and vest to bandage himself up while his wearhouse door would be wide open.~ Guest_Mitkkoto: //she smiled sweetly and helped him up before following him, she giggled softly when he took off his shirt “so we are both chunin?” she laughed happily “I was afraid you wouldn’t get it” Okami curled up at the door and yawned. But thats when it clicked to her “D~date? OH MY GOD” she tried pushing her hair down but to no prevail she looked at her clothes and was shocked “oh god i’m not even remotely ready, MEET AT THE FRONT OF THE WAREHOUSE IN 15” she kissed his cheek and ran off stopping briefly “and i want to date you because you are funny and different” she turned again and ran back home to get ready\\ KushinShirogane: ~Kushin looked at the water he used to wash his body off in the cold wearhouse the fresh water quickly turned to crimson driping on the floor as Kushin wiped his body off re bandaging himself as he put a new fish netting top on and his chunin vest. Hed replace his shoes with the old akatsuki style shoes they were new and from a desendent of his they were once white but now are crimson and black in color and they fit suprizingly. Kushin would try to hide the fact of his mission but it spread like wild fire in the village~Two female class mates:"Hey remeber that puppet kid Kushin or what every apperntly he did a B ranked mission alone and killed over 50+ ninja."~the second repleyed~"The boy with no elements or good ninjustus puppets are that powerful you must be joking."~The first one~"No my brother hes a anbu he told me."~Kushin would shake his head as he steped out of the wearhouse walkign to a flowershop as he picked up some flowers for amai as people serounded him asking annying questions almost like trying to be his friend after just yetserday he was made fun of Kushin simply said.~"How about you just stand there and rot you jackasses im no hero i did a simple B ranked mission these bandages are nothing more then style."~Kushin walked past them as he shruged it off leaning against the wearhouse waiting.~ Guest_Mitkkoto: //As soon as Amai got home she burst through the door, screamed she had a date – to the surprise of her clan – ran to her room and got ready, she stripped down to just the bandages that covered her chest and lower body before pulling in a long black dress, she admired the way it brought out her figure and blushed a little, she slipped on her heels and a jacket, emptied her kunai pouch and put everything she need into it, she redid her hair into a ponytail of sorts and finally walked outside, Okami let out a small chuckle only to be slapped on the nose “Shhh” as they walked they passed a young man standing near Kushin’s blood, Okami stopped and sniffed him before sitting infront of him “thanks for volunteering to mind Okami for me”, she made her way over to Kushin and stood shyly “H~how do i look?\\ KushinShirogane: ~Kushin look amai up and down as he spoke stubbenly~"Utterly horrable"~He'd be about to laugh for the first time but then hold it down while he held out a mix of flowers that were freshly picked. Kushin tryed to smile but had a to serious face.~"Your in a dress...I like it you sould were these things more often to bad i havent asked you to be my love yet. I have no idea what ill have us do for our date what do you want to do. I dont get out much whats around here since im from Sunagakure and my younger brother just got here today i dont get out much...."~Kusshin stoped as a flash back rushed into his head of today~((Flash back)) ~Kushin smiled them became cocky as he jumped down walk toward the distrotion looking at the men laying dead some asking fo his help Kushin just spit on them for there weakness as he was cought by suprize feeling a shape peace of metel enter the front of his ribs and him falling back seeing a arm and blood in bead fly threw the air as he hit the ground gasping for air the blade cut close to his left lung kushin has never been hurt before as the ninja that inflicked this looked at the boy noticing that he was young but a puppet master because one Kushin lose contral and his footing koki feel over limp as hed them hug onto Kushin sliding the blade into the boy more as he looked down seeing that man was empaled by earth knowing he was going to die as well. Kushin couldn't move much he flicked his finger having his puppet draw his blade as koki ran over impaleing them both with the blade cutting into Kushin soulder and therw the mans neck making the blood spray onto kushin as the man fell seilent Koki would yell at kushin asking if he was insane his eyes widening as Kushin pulled the blade out as he say the female from earlyer as the man known as koki begged for his life as Kushin stubbled step by step look deranged as he reached the female smileing as koki's blade riped out of kushin as he scearmed at the female in pain as he smiled sicked by there actions of weakness as he'd step back as hed rise koki's arms with his massive blade as Kushin spoke~"WHat is sane? What is normal? Why am i here? What says you have the right to live. No one simply"~Kokis blade would swing down as something seemd to get in his way fo the blade. the young girl took the blade into the chest as he cryed at her father asking him why would the young man be so twisted. Koki would begin to cry as Kushin made him twist the blade forceing the blade into the female as she screamed as Kushin backed away loseing alot of blood right before he faded out he flicked his finger quickly snaping the man kokis neck killing him as he know the female and child were done for as Kushin tryed to return into the village as he then stubble onto the ground sliping on the blood and intestens. Kushin would threw up as he smelled it as hed keep trying to get up as he passed out trying to cover up his wounds with bandages as he asked himself.~"My first mission and i die how perfect this is kind funny you know."~Kushin would be talking to a dead man~"Why wont you just smile cheer up. i kind wish i had more chakra stings i could have done more damage."~Kushin would shruge as he passed out. trying to finsh what he was saying~"if only i could have been on my guard i got to cocky, this dosent mean i need teammates id rather bealone in a mission like this so there not in my way."((end of flash back.))~Kushin seemed to grab his bandages as he snaped out of his trance like state. as he repeated his question.~"So what do you want to do."~Hed lightly blush trying to get the thoughts off his mind.~ Guest_Mitkkoto: //She blushed and tugged out the dress, still admiring how it made her figure more prominent before taking the flowers and smelling them “Thank you, i love them” this was a side not many people saw of her, the girly side, she looked back up and smiled “hehe, i know you don’t get out much, and yelling at people doesn’t help either” she poked his chest and laughed “Live a little” her cheeks went even redder at the mentioning of love “ummm, where to go, where to go ummmm” she chewed on her finger softly as she thought “we could start with lunch?” she looked at him happily “To the ramen store we go, you lead” she took hold of his arm and kept close to him, even with the jacket she was sort of cold. Meanwhile Okami sat staring at the man before letting out a soft playful growl, he jumped up on all fours and ran in a circle before barking and running down through the streets\\ KushinShirogane: ~Kushin blush as he felt Amai get closer to him as he spoke softly~"I made you something its nothing much really i found some crystels on the way back from the village hidden in the clouds and i crafted a necklace out of them and some puppet parts i wasnt useing many thing its trash but its personal to me something i made with my hands."~Engraved on the middel of a red crystel would be the kenji's reading from top to bottem Power, will and love. Kushin losely held the necklace in his hand as he held it out to her as he blush brightly.~"WHy am i so intresting to you Amai im a nobody saport class ninja i have one famous shinobi in my family linage and he well wasnt one that ended well he became a puppet and lose his morals along the way these shoes are all that are left of this man. Some one they wanted to be his art so bad he forgot how it was to be human."~Kushin would tilt his head back winceing in pain from were Amai poked him biting his lip as he would slowly walk to the village gate and stop to look at the sunset refeact off the snow as it slowly fell to the herizon.~"Moments like this is why i am a shinobi. Why i suffer of my art. Its to keep the world safe for my children one day. If i die then it happens i guess."~Kushin would kick a rock down the lightly snowed path as it skiped abit as his head was down looking at his feet. as snow lightly fell on both of us.~ Guest_Mitkkoto: //Amai shivered and pulled in closer to Kushin, smiling to the townsfolk from time to time, her high heels clicked on the stone pathway as they walked “Well ... you’re interesting because you are you, jus because you are a support class ninja doesn’t mean you are worse than any other class, you have your strengths and your weaknesses, everybody does” she looked up and smiled happily before poking his cheek “So embrace your art, but don’t let it take you over, simple as that, make time to make friends and to hang out with friends, make time to go on dates and such, but whatever you do, do not die until it is your time, you will never be given a mission thats too hard for you, so all you gotta do is live” she smiled again as they rounded the corner to the ramen store. Okami sat infront of the strange man with a bored expression before walking up to him and nudging him, it was well known to all people that the dogs of the inuzuka clan would nudge those they wanted to challenge, he barked loudly and picked up a stick and drew a large circle around them and sat down waiting for his response\\ KushinShirogane: ~Kushin shruged as he put the neckleace on amai about to smile.~"In a perfect world i wouldn't be a shinobi there wouldnt be war or death and id have a family. Yet all i have is my brother. You have a whole clan leaf ninja took mine. I don't tallk for a reason i dont way anything use against me again. Honestly im like an other shirogane. A puppeteer that is level headed and dosent want there art to be broken."~Kushin finshed puting on the necklase as he steped into the ramen shop and sat down on one of the stools.~"you wouldn't understand i dont mean to sound the way i do."